Operation Cyber Music Recovery
by kingdom mitsumi
Summary: In an apocalyptic cyber world where humans have forgotten Vocaloids, the 'loids now own territories of cyber land and fight to see if the legends are true that there is an 'access point' to the humans. Amnesiac Rin Kagamine and friends will fight to recover her memories and find this point. Rated T for Teen for language, romance, violence, etc.
1. Amnesiac Beginnings

**Operation Cyber Music Recovery  
** **The following is rated T for Teen for Romance, Violence, Blood, and some Language  
Vocaloids belong to their respective companies: Crypton Future Media, AH Software, ST Media, Internet Co., PowerFX/Vocatone, Sony Music, Yamaha, 1** **st** **Place, Zero-G, Gynoid, Dear Stage, i-Style  
Plot however is owned by me, Kingdom Mitsumi  
Vocaloid is a Singing Synthesizer in English, Japanese, Korean, Spanish, and Chinese languages and in the fourth generation. Please look up vocaloid for more information about it as a software. Vocaloid has little-to-none official canon. Rin and Len are whatever you want them to be. Disclaimer finished**

Chapter 1: Amnesiac Beginnings

"Rin…Rin…Can you hear me? …Rin?" The blonde haired girl's blue eyes shot open at the call of her name. The voice was sweet sounding, soft, and so familiar to her, "Thank goodness…I thought you'd never wake up." The girl looked to her left. It was a woman with long pink hair and baby blue eyes. She wore a white frilly off shoulder sleeved dress that covered her feet.

"…I was asleep?" The girl, Rin, asked. The woman seemed surprised by how her question.

"You…You were…" The woman then asked, "Rin, do you know your name?"

"Of course," Rin nodded and replied, "It's Rin Kagamine."

"Alright, then, do you know what happened last?" the woman asked her. Rin drew a blank there. It was all a swirling black mess of nothing, an empty wasteland without an answers. Rin shook her head, "…I see, well." The woman smiled at her, "I'm Luka Megurine, the Ruler of Marble Ville…"

"Marble Ville?" Rin repeated. That was a funny name for a city.

"…Ah, then you're not aware of what's happened at all…Worse than I thought…" Luka grimaced a little, though was trying to hide it from Rin. Rin tilted her head in confusion.

"What's happened? Was it bad?" Rin asked her, "Was there a fire? Or an earthquake?"

"…No, even worse." Luka shook her head, and took a deep sigh before telling her the story, "Us Vocaloids were once cherished and beloved by Users, humans in the outside world. Then one day, we were ignored, forgotten by the humans. The Cyber World fell into chaos and we started claiming areas to help preserve our own being." Luka looked to the side, frowning, "Our worlds are our personified songs and feelings…That existed before and since….Many are now territorial while others aren't…"

"That's…That's awful…" Rin could barely speak, "What do we do?"

"Well, legend has it…There exists a point where we can access the Human world…" Luka said, "But, it's a rumor…" Luka then got back on track with what she was saying before Rin's question, "Anyways, The Cyber World has become divided….and many want to find the access point while others do not." Luka then got up off the bed she'd been sitting on, "Rin, what do you want to do now?"

"What do you mean?" Rin asked, sitting up and stretching a bit. She kind of wanted to stay in the fluffy bed all day, but didn't think it was a viable option for her.

"You have no memories…And you seem curious about the world around you." Luka walked in front of the bed, and then asked her, "Do you want to adventure?" Rin nodded, "You want to find your memories?" Rin nodded again, "Then I believe I know where you should start…Yellow Tech City."

"Yellow Tech City?" Rin repeated. Another strange name. She thought it'd be a common occurrence.

"Yes, I can teleport you there." Luka nodded, and asked her, "Would you like to go?" Rin nodded and got up off the bed. Luka walked over to her and lifted her arm, dialing something into the screen of her long black sleeves, "I'll be able to call you whenever this way…or you can call me if needed."

"Oh, thank-you." Rin thanked her. Luka smiled at her, stroking her hair.

"Are you ready?" Luka asked her. Rin smiled, "Teleport!" A pink light surrounded Rin and blinded her. Rin lifted her arms up in response to shield her eyes from the blinding lights.

"W-woah…" Rin slowly set her arms down as the light dispersed, "…Huh, it worked." She found herself outside a dark city filled with yellow lights and other weird popping things, "This must be the place she mentioned." Rin shrugged, and without much further thought waltzed into the city.

Rin was physically sixteen years old with short blonde hair. She had a large white ribbon connected to her headphones which she wore. Her clothing was simple: a white tank with yellow frill, black detached sleeves with glowing blue screens, black holey shorts, and whites shoes with yellow soles.  
Much to her surprise, the city was surprisingly empty and pretty devoid of anything. She found her way to the tallest skyscraper which had all sorts of lights flashing from it. Inside the lobby was a lone elevator, which she decided to take to the top floor.  
Ding!  
"Huh? Who's there?" She heard a boy's voice. The elevator door's opened and she stepped, "R-Rin?"

"Hm?" She walked more into the light. Sitting in a bright red beanbag chair was a boy of her likeness, "..Do I know you?"

"…What…?" The boy got up and walked over to her. He poked her forehead, "What? Got amnesia or something?"

"Apparently yes. I don't remember anything." Rin frankly replied, "Why are you asking?" He seemed stunned by her response.

"…Well…" He looked her over, "It's been…three years?" The boy then commented, "…It seems you actually have a cup size now. If not two." He got smacked.

"YOU DON'T TALK ABOUT A GIRL THAT WAY DUMBASS" Rin yelled at him. The boy simply laughed at her response, "…Eh? Why are you laughing at me?"

"Ah, nothing. So you're telling the truth huh?" The boy finally believed her story, "Well," He made some dynamic pose, "I'm the great Len Kagamine!" Len had blond hair and blue-green eyes. He wore a black jacket with yellow cuffs, a white shirt, black shorts, and yellow sneakers.

"…You seem to be the cocky Len Kagamine." Rin corrected him. Len seemed annoyed.

"W-well…" Len was now annoyed with her, "You're obviously here to take my territory…So, I'll fight you!" Len raised his fists. Rin stared at him, "Ladies first!"

"Ah, alright then." Rin walked over to a corner where she spotted a yellow electric guitar. She picked it up and walked back over to him.

"What? Are you going play me a lullaby?" Len laughed at her. Rin then hit him over the head with the guitar, knocking him out. She then called Luka.

"Yes Rin? Is it going okay?"

"Len challenged me to a fight. I won." Rin informed her, "He didn't put up a fight though. He thinks he's great."

"…Th-that sounds like Len." Luka nervously laughed, "Always a showboat…" She then asked Rin, "…So, Rin, are you going to continue your adventure? For whatever that is?"

"I guess." Rin shrugged, "I mean, I should figure out my memories. Maybe I'll also get the Users back."

"That's the spirit! I'll go for now then. Good luck." Luka ended the call with praise. Len woke up not long after.

"Irk…what happened?" Len asked, rubbing his sore head. He found Rin standing over him.

"I won." Rin informed him, and then added, "And you'll know help me on my journey."

"Journey?" Len repeated, "Why me?"

"To find my memories and to bring the Users back." Rin explained, "It's only logical."

"Well, not really-wait." Len shook his head and then yelled, "What if I don't wanna? Huh?" Rin raised the guitar again, "…Alright, alright."

And so, Rin Kagamine began her perilous journey with the mysteriously cocky great Len.

I know it's been forever, but when you have no inspiration, you have none. So yeah, this just sort of happened. –Kingdom Mitsumi


	2. Diva, Depression, Bunnies, and Chainsaws

Chapter 2: Divas, Depression, Bunnies, And Chainsaws! Oh my!

"Yes, I'm coming over immediately. It's an emergency. … No, that's not it. Look, I'll be there, bye." Len hung up after talking to someone. Rin had waited in a blue beanbag in what she presumed to be his penthouse, "Alright, let's go slave driver."

"Okay." Rin got up and the two headed out, "Why did you name it a stupid name?"

"…It wasn't my idea." Len glared at her, "…Anyways, who sent you to me?"

"Ah, that was Luka. She found me." Rin explained to him, "She said you'd be the first stop to help me."

"…Of course it was Luka…" Len groaned, "I swear, she needs to focus on other problems…like…" Len looked around as they walked through the empty city, "…Uh…Rat pollution."

"…I have no recollection of anything, but I doubt that's an issue for her."Rin thought that was a lame excuse for him to make up, "Either way, you know me, well knew me."

"…No, I've just heard of you is all." Len put his hands behind his head, "I mean, we were made by the same company so of course I know your name."

"…So, the same people that made me, made you…" Rin muttered, "Well, that's kind of helpful, I guess. So, where are we going?"

"To an old friend of mine…" Len sighed, "Not that I wanted to see her."

"Is she your ex-girlfriend or boyfriend?" Rin innocently asked. Len stared at her.

"First off, no. I would never want to see my ex again. Secondly, tried the whole gay thing after meeting someone, turns out I'm bisexual." Len informed her, "Unfortunately that guy cleaned out one of my bank accounts and I had to sue him…It was a whole legal mess."

"…That's awful, did you get your money back?" Rin asked. Len shrugged, "I'm glad the court system was in your favor."

"…You aren't questioning my sexuality?" Len whispered, "Like stupid Piko?"

"…No, why would I?" Rin whispered back, "Why are we whispering? Is your sexuality a secret?"

"…N-never mind."

The two reached a territory town called Techno Beats, a happy cute city that was pretty hip and full of technology. Meanwhile, Rin was still quizzing Len about his life because she couldn't tell him anything about her life.

"So, how many people have you dated?" Rin asked him. Unfortunately for Len, she'd been asking embarrassing questions. Some included baby photos, relatives, and most embarrassing moments in his life.

"…3." Len replied, wishing for this day to end, "Two guys and a girl. The other guy was just not into me after a few months. And me and the other girl just uh, well…" Len then looked up and saw a knight in turquoise armor approach them, "Ah, we're here to see Miku." The knight nodded and led them.

"…Can I see a baby photo of you?" Rin asked again.

"NO NEVER" "Why not?" "I SAID NO"

The castle was an actual castle made of silver and full of slides and fun things like that. The inside was also pretty interesting and had records hung up everywhere. Rin gawked at the interior until they reached the main living room which was well furnished with fine furniture.

"Len..!" A girl got up from the couch from reading and hugged him, "My little cute brother~"

"LET GO OF ME" Len squirmed. She cuddled him to death and let him go. He slid to the floor.

"And…Rin!" The girl then did the same to Rin, "Eh? What's wrong?"

"…Do you know me too?" Rin asked in a muffled voice. Her face was pressed up against the other's chest. The girl let go of her.

"Len, you were right." The girl then turned to Rin, "I'm Miku Hatsune, Ruler of Techno Beats! The most hipping, happening place!" The smile seemed force, as did her overall energy, but she still seemed happy nonetheless. Miku had teal hair in long twintails and matching eyes. She wore a white blouse with a black pencil skirt. She had black boots with teal markings on it covering her legs.

"Len, this is your sister?" Rin asked him. Len finally sat up on the floor.

"Not by blood, but by the company. She was made by our company too." Len informed Rin, "If anything, she was the only sister to inherit nothing after puber-gah!" Miku stepped on Len's leg.

"Ignore him Rin!" Miku innocently laughed, "So, Len says you have amnesia right?"

"…Get off…" Len begged. She dug her foot in more, "You're…You're a bitch sometimes…"

"…don't call me flat or underdeveloped Len Kagamine….You know that.." Miku muttered to him with a cold look in her eyes. Len made a whining noise.

"…Um, yes." Rin nodded, ignoring Len's whining, "I do. And I'm going to find my memories and also bring the Users back." Miku seemed shocked by Rin's declaration. She got off of Len.

"…Bring the Users back?" Miku repeated, "…That's….a…suicidal task, ain't it? Len, can we talk?" Len got to his feet slowly, "Rin, we'll be but a moment." The two stepped into a guest room to privately talk, "What happened to her?"

"I don't know, Luka found her and sent her to me." Len explained to Miku everything he knew, "Then, next moment I know, I'm now forced to parade around with her."

"I see, how's Yuu doing?" Miku then asked, albeit off topic.

"Broke up. I was with Gumi. But we broke up too." Len updated her quickly, "Really off topic Miku."

"I was curious." Miku then asked him, "So, she remembers nothing? Nothing at all?"

"Not a thing." Len shook his head, "I tested her. I got smacked."

"Well you proably deserved it." Miku then got serious, "…Maybe, we shouldn't tell her."

"Miku, that's crazy."

"But wouldn't it be better?" Len got quiet, "I mean, considering she went and left after you two fought…."

"…I guess.." Len looked at the ground, "…Ugh, fine." The two went back into the living room.

"So, are you going to join us, Miku?" Rin asked her, "To restore the peace?"

"…Unfortunately, no." Miku shook her head with a weak smile, "It's honestly impossible to do such a thing Rin. I've realized that the glory days are over, never to return. I'm content with living like this, but if you want to do it, then I will not stop you."

"…Miku…" Len sighed, "Well, that was a bust."

"Well, good luck."

The two left Miku's territory and walked around the blank cyber space. It was just an empty blue space with lines making up the routes between territories.

"It's sad that Miku's so sad." Rin muttered. Len overheard her.

"She's just feels hopeless." Len told her, "…You can't fix everything." Rin's screen rang and she answered.

"Yes? Luka?"

"Rin, how is everything?" Luka asked her, "Is Len with you?"

"Hi." Len waved. Luka waved back with a smile.

"We visited Miku. She didn't want to come with us." Rin told her, "So I don't know what to do."

"Ah, I thought so. She's been very depressed lately…" Luka then said, "Go to coordinates 23,45,8, you'll find yourself at Violet Bunny Land."

"…Okay, thank-you." Rin thanked her. Len muttered the numbers over and over again to make sure he remembered.

"Good luck!" Luka ended the call again.

"Alright, we're near that area luckily, so let's head out towards that way." Len sighed, "Since you insist me to tag along with you."

"Maybe I should brand you." Rin suggested out loud.

"N-no!"

Violet Bunny Land was a hilly land covered in shades of purple grasses. Bunnies roamed freely throughout the land. A small village existed which was reminiscent of a RPG village. The largest house had a large bunny statue on the roof.

"…Bunnies…" Rin wandered into a flower field and played with the bunnies. Len stared at her, "So fluffy, and adorable, and soft…" She snuggled one.

"Rin, don't get distracted by the rodents!" Len shouted at her.

"They're mammals." Rin corrected him, "And belong to their own family of mammals which consists of rabbits and hares."

"…You aren't getting the gist of it." Len walked over to her and picked her up by the back of her tank, "C'mon…" He put her on his back piggy-back style and walked towards the big house.

"Put me down! I want to play more!" Rin shouted at him, hitting his head.

"I'LL THROW YOU DOWN" "MEANIE FACE" "LITTLE BRAT" "STUPID ASSHOLE"

The two were yelling in the middle of the town and hurling insults at each other. Finally they heard a monotonous female voice.

"What is the meaning behind your yelling?"

"Huh?" The two looked at the girl before them.

"I'm Yukari Yuzuki…Why are you yelling?" The girl asked them once again after her telling them her name. Yukari had violet hair in pigtails that hung on her shoulders. She wore a black hoodie with pink bunny ears on it. She wore a pink dress with yellow frills and purple stockings. Her shoes were black sneakers with light up heels.

"…He wouldn't let me play with the bunnies." Rin replied to her. Len dropped her and her butt hit the ground, "YOU'RE AN ASS." Yukari then attacked them with a large chainsaw, "AHHHHH!" The two screamed and roll separate ways to dodge.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Len screamed. Yukari turned the chainsaw off.

"No. I don't like yelling that much in small quarters." Yukari told him, "You've stopped yelling now. See?" Yukari asked the two, "Why are you here anyways?"

"…Well," Rin got up, dusting the dirt off her legs, "I have no memories and I want to reunite us with the Users."

"…That sounds fun." Yukari smiled a tiny bit, "I'll join you. But one moment." Yukari went over to a pink bunny wearing a monocle and a top hat, "Sire Reynold Sakura Buns, you'll be mayor until I return." The bunny twitched its nose, "Ah, yes, but don't get too reckless with carrot rations." Len and Rin exchanged confused glances, "Alright, I'm ready to go."

Here we have humble, hyper Miku and Yukari who just left a bunny in charge of her world. I would've done the same.-Kingdom Mitsumi


	3. Sweets Carnival Attraction Show

Chapter 3: A Sweets Carnival Attraction Show

"Oh? So Yukari joined you?"

Rin, Len, and now Yukari were on a journey to recover Rin's memories and to find the access point connecting their world to the User's world. Currently, they were having dinner at Yukari's village hall, which Yukari had decided to do after realizing what time it was.

"…Is…everything made out of vegetables?" Len asked as the appetizers were cleared out. The appetizers had been vegetable platters, vegetable soups, deep fried vegetables, cheese covered vegetables, and everything vegetable.

"No." Yukari shook her head and then spoke up a tiny bit to the kitchen staff, "Bring in the bear!" The bunnies brought in a platter full of cooked bear, "…We also eat bear."

"….What." Len leaned back in his chair, "…you eat…bear?"

"The natural predator to the bunnies." Yukari explained as if this was completely normal "Guests are always welcome for the first cut slice." She whipped out her chainsaw, "Which one would you like Len?"

"…We're going to eat bear." Rin told Luka. Luka let out a soft giggle.

"Yukari is…an interesting young girl…." Luka giggled, "Well, I'll let you eat for now." She ended the call.

"Here you go." Yukari put a cut of meat on Len's plate, "It's medium rare. Rin, your turn."

After dinner, they stayed the night in the village hotel with overly fluffy beds. Yukari was sleeping in her bed at her house. Len had changed into a pair of black shorts digitally and laid in bed, the blankets and mattress slowly consuming him.

"…This girl is weird…." Len muttered, "This bed's gonna suffocate me…"

"Fluffy…" Rin rolled around in the bed. Len sat up a bit, trying to fight off the blankets.

"Rin, aren't you going to get into pajamas?" Len asked her. Rin stared at her attire, and then noticed all he was wearing.

"…Well, I guess I could just wear shorts and a bra." Rin shrugged and started to manually take off her tank.

"WELL GOOD NIGHT" Len quickly turned to his side and shut his eyes tightly. The blankets once again started to consume the boy in their fluffy goodness.

"Hm? Oh, all right then." Rin didn't understand why he was flustered and fell asleep shortly after shutting her eyes.

"Alright, today we're going to east." Rin pointed eastward right outside Yukari's village. Yukari was sucking on a lollipop while Len looked dead tired "So um yeah."

"…It's 8 in the morning…" Len groaned, "Let me sleep…"

"They say the early bunny gets the ripe carrot." Yukari advised him, trying to sound wise and old.

"…I think that's the wrong animal." Len's eye twitched. It was too early in the morning for this.

"March!" Rin started to walk. Yukari followed her. Len sighed, and followed after the two girls.

The trio marched-or in Len's case slumped-around the Cyber world eastward. Did they have any idea where they were going to end up? Of course not. Their leader has amnesia. If anything they could be walking into the face of danger and death and not know it. Either way, this went on for five long hours.

"We best hit somewhere soon…Or I'm eating one of you." Len threatened them, "I'm really hungry."

"Perhaps we will come across a food world." Yukari joked, but it was hard to tell by her emotionless voice.

"…I doubt one exists." Len rolled his eyes at her. Yukari spun around, walking backwards.

"It was a joke. The chances into finding one is 1 in five hundred-woah!" Yukari slipped and fell backwards into a mound of something white and soft.

"Snow?" Len picked it up. It wasn't really that cold to be snow. And it had a more fluffy texture. Yukari took a handful and stuffed it into her mouth, "Hey you-"

"…Whip cream." Yukari smiled a bit. Len tried it to. Hot damn it was indeed a mound of whip cream.

"Rin! There's-…Yukari." Len pointed, his eyes wide. Yukari sat up a bit and her jaw dropped.

Over the horizon of the graham cracker bridge side railed with gumdrops, was a sweet pastry bakery paradise. There was river flowing with root beer and sweet cream and little Swedish fishes swimming in it. Whip cream mounds lined the cookie dough roads and separated it from the sponge cake sidewalks. Houses were made of gingerbread and lined with fondant, icing, and little bits of candy. Chocolate strawberries that were sliced served as park benches on the sidewalks. In the distant, one could see a castle made of wedding cake lined with strawberries everywhere.

"Food!" Rin was gnawing on the gumdrop railing, "It's so good!"

"…One in five hundred." Yukari put another handful of whip cream into her mouth, "Delicious."

"…Is that a chocolate strawberry?" Len ran over to the chocolate strawberry bench and took a big bite out of it, "…OH my god it is!"

"This is paradise!" Rin squealed as she ate the side of a house. Yukari walked over to them, eating a big piece of a candy bar.

"We probably shouldn't eat too much…" Yukari said while chewing, "Because this is a world."

"I'm sure the ruler eats their own world! It probably regenerates over night!" Len was eating the side walk, "It's like I'm a little kid again!"

"…Hm you're probably right." Yukari couldn't argue with their logic and started to join Rin in the eating of a gingerbread house. They ignored the panicked screaming of a gummy bear who ran out of the house.

The trio spent several hours eating this mystery world that belong to some Vocaloid or another. They were blissfully unaware of the threat that was watching them from the cotton candy bushes for hours. The threat was waiting to get them when they were most vulnerable.

"Ugh…sugar crush…" The three sat around the remains of the gingerbread house. All three were stuffed with junk food and candy.

"…I forgot…about this…" Yukari frowned. She rolled onto her side and whimpered a bit.

"Worth it…" Len had no regrets. He was still eating whip cream.

"…Damn it Len….stop eating…" Rin smacked him lightly, "You'll make me hungry…"

"Tough luck." Len stuck his tongue out at her.

"KUKUKUH!" They heard a sinister laugh, "Now I can strike you!"

"…Who's that?" Rin sat up a bit, wincing as she did. The three looked up at the person blocking the sun.

"I am Gakupo! The legendary swordsman who will stop you from reaching the access point before I do!" The swordsman laughed. Gakupo was a tall man with long purple hair pulled into a long ponytail. He wore a white jinbaori with purple and blue sleeves. Underneath was a blue piece of armor and he had blue armored shoes. His sword had musical notes lined on it and it resembled ancient runes almost.

"…Ah, it's you." Len frowned, "The hell are you doing here? No one likes you."

"Eh?" Gakupo seemed surprised by his reaction, "B-but Len! People like me!"

"No. No they don't." Yukari shook her head, "You try too hard and fail miserably."

"Rin?" Luka had called Rin, "Is everything alright?"

"Luka? My precious dove?" Gakupo had hearts appear in his orange eyes.

"…Ah, this fool." Luka's usually happy demeanor changed into an annoyed angry one, "Pay him no mind, Rin. He's a lazy, foolish oaf who should go die in the pits of cyber hell."

"Luka, why are you so mean…." Gakupo whined.

"How are you still alive?" Luka quickly ended the call after that comment.

"She's still mad at you for ordering sushi with salmon instead of sushi with tuna." Len informed Gakupo, "As am I. Because that salmon had salmonella poisoning and I got very sick from that."

"How was I supposed to know?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IN MY WORLD?" Gakupo was hit a frying pan that was lit on fire. He went flying into a stop sign made of cream pie, "YOU'RE THE REASON WHY I HAD TO EXPLAIN TO A SMALL JELLY BEAN HIS PARENTS WERE EATEN"

"…gah…" Gakupo fell to the ground and quickly recovered, "I will be back Rin Kagamine!" And jumped into the river to escape.

"…He's a strange man." Rin had no idea what just happened in the last few minutes and quickly had decided to not ask at all.

"Ah, are you visiting and enjoying yourselves? Don't worry that house will be rebuilt quickly…" The female Vocaloid has informed them.

"Ah, who are you again?" Len didn't recognize her at all.

"Hm? Oh, I came after the apocalypse, I'm Uni!" The girl did a cute pose reminiscent of a pop idol. Uni had long light pink hair in a long ponytail. Her eyes were mint green and she had a pink beauty mark under the left eye. She wore a sleeveless pink shirt covered in glitter and a black pleated skirt with white lace underneath. Her shoes were metallic high heels that appeared to be handmade.

"Oh, I've heard of you." Yukari said, "You're friends with SeeU, aren't you?" Uni nodded.

"Well, were. Then she was mad at me for being popular..." Uni nervously giggled, "But she's kind of moved on from it….So uh, why are you three here?"

"We're going to find the so called access point." Len informed her, "And also, find Rin's memories."

"I woke up without them." Rin updated her, "So I decided to look for them, or someone with an idea of who I was."

"…You're so adorable!" Uni squished Rin's cheeks, "And so are you!" She did the same to Yukari.

"…This is strange." Yukari was confused by Uni's actions.

"Well, I do want to meet the others…" Uni then smiled, "Sure, I can join you guys!"

"Really?" Len was shocked, "You actually want to join us too?"

"I want to meet the other Vocaloids, since I never got to properly meet anyone…" Uni told the trio, "Plus, I'm tired of tinkering with the same metal every day! And I need to meet with someone for diplomatic reasons…"

"So it's settled…after our stomachs recover, we head out!"

Uni is an upcoming Korean Vocaloid who's design was just revealed the other day! Check it out! She's so freaking adorable! Anyways, Gakupo is the butt monkey here because he just is. There isn't a lot of fighting yet, but soon there will be… Can you guess who we'll meet next? –Kingdom Mitsumi


End file.
